Two Broken Hearts equal a Whole
by Onyxclarinet
Summary: When two nobodies who have gone through the worst events life can throw at you finally meet up, will they be able to overcome what fate has in store for them together. Definitely Namixas, Sokai, Hayette,mabye even Riku X Xion
1. Prologue: Darkness

**Two Broken Hearts equal a Whole**

**

* * *

**

**Ony-chan- This is my first KH fanfic *drags Roxas out of his room***

**Roxas- what the hell are you YYYYYaaaaayyyying about!**

**Ony-chan- GGGGUUUUUEEEESSSSS?**

**Roxas-*mmmmmmmmmmm* Aha! * snaps fingers in the air as if he's got an amazing idea* Marluxia finally got Axel to dye his hair pink!**

**Ony-chan- I WISH, but no this is my first fanfic *both of them start yyyyyyaaaaaaayyyyyiinnngg in circles like crazy idiots***

**Ony-chan- you don't know the BEST of it. Guess who are the main ones in it?* smiles***

***Sora pops out of nowhere ***

**Sora- Is it Me, is it me, is it me!**

**Ony-chan- Nope, its ROXAS X NAMINE!**

***Sora pouts with little tears in his eyes while ony-chan is tooo oblivious by yyyyaaaaying about ROXAS X NAMINE***

***Namine pops into the room***

**Namine- Did someone mention my name?**

**Sora, Roxas- YYYYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!This is Ony-chan's first fanfic! **

*** Namine watches the impending doom(Sora and a probably drunk Roxas) run toward her in horror***

***they crash into Namine like the idiots they are***

**Namine- You guys are CRAZY! * says while being under Sora and Roxas***

***Ding Ding Ding; a lightbulb lights up in Sora's head***

**Sora- Can i say it please, please, please *says it with his typical Sora pout* *1,000 please's later***

**Ony-chan- FINE THEN SAY IT! *fuming* *actual steam coming out of her ears* **

**Sora- WWWWHHHHHOOOOOOOOO! Ony-chan doesn't own any of the Kingdom Hearts series and etc.**

**Roxas- AAAAWWWWW i wanted to say it * pouts* **

**Namine- WEEELLLL enjoy the story that is if there is any left of it SORA got really hungry from all those please's **

**Namine, Roxas- *glare at Sora maliciously***

**Sora- What! I was hungry!**

**Namine- PllEEEAAASSEEEE read before Sora eats the rest of it!**

**Roxas- HHHUUUURRRYYYY * holding down Sora from eating this story* *Sora trying to reach the story with his teeth***

**

* * *

**

**Prologue:**

**Namine's P.O.V.-**

You know how you get that feeling of wishing to go back in time to fix the moment in your life when you totally messed up, but you know you will never be able to do it alone. How I only wish this could become true.

**That is my story of my life. **

The words that describe me are plain, white, and no purpose for this life.

Even though my life is worst, I rather keep the pain out of my friends. They will never know of the darkness I am stuck in.

I am the girl who you find drawing her heart out instead of spending her time with her friends. The only way for me to be able to actually to connect with the world is through my art; it is my muse. I probably would have committed suicide if i didn't have my art to turn to. All my drawings represent the emotions I try to let out.

I am the girl who rather spend her time listening to other people's problems than to venting out her own.

I am the girl who will always gets swallowed by the darkness.

**Whose to say that I will ever be saved? **

I highly doubt it.

My life was born from the darkness and it will always stay in the darkness.

My dreams aren't dreams, they are nightmares. I am falling endlessly; I am engulfed in darkness. There is always that silence creeping up to me making it the worse nightmare of my life. Who would of thought silence would have been my worst enemy.

**Will there be any end to my despair; of course not. **

Just when I feel like I am going to reach the end of my abyss the same events of that dreadful night replay again waking me up in a scream.

The feeling of wanting to create a time machine to back and fix that moment is a feeling of regret that never escapes my heart.

If there ever was a spark of life in my eyes, then I don't think I'll remember what it felt to be alive.

My days of school may include loving friends who are naive in the workings of despair making their world a fairytale for my life. My friends may feel like they know me, but I know they don't ; but I know with all my heart that they only think on best intentions. I rather bottle all my pain than hurting my friends with my petty problems.

**I am a nobody with no savior, only the darkness to turn to.**

**

* * *

**

**Roxas' P.O.V.-**

Why is it that when life seems to be so perfect GOD decides that its time to fuck you up? No one will ever know.

You are probably thinking that every life ends with; happiness; well "BEEP, BEEP" wake-up call I am sorry to disappoint you, but my life is nowhere close to happiness.

**Even though my life is yet to be over, I doubt it will end in light. **

I am just a nobody to put it in shorter words, but I know one thing: this is all my fault.

**This is my punishment: a life of hell. **

What goes through your mind I say?Why haven't I attempted to committ suicide or some-shit like that you say? Well, here is your answer the few people that are left that actually care about me. I know my absence might actually hurt them, so why cause more pain than is needed. The only one that deserves this punishment is only me, no one else.

**I go on through everyday with a heavy heart filled to the brim with regret and guilt. **

How I wish I had a genie of myself, for I would my wishes to erase the one event I wish would have never happened.

Can I really put that on anyone else's shoulder. I would never live with myself if i did that.

My world was engulfed with darkness and that is the way it will stay until the end.

And what question is it you're thinking of now: Will I be saved? Psssh, Yeah right.

**There is nothing left of me to save; nothing.**

All that is left is a discarded shell with no more heart to love with.

"Why would I be saved?" Is a question that has never crossed my mind because its an impossibility with no means of becoming real.

**My beginning was darkness and my end will be darkness.**

**

* * *

**

**Ony-chan- so what did you think of my story, too dark, too sad, too emo? That's what i thought when I finished it. Sorry if I made it sooo emo; when I wrote this it just popped out as this; I guess this states how damaged Roxas and Namine are for my story.**

**Sora- The only thing I'm mad at is that I haven't come out. *glares at Ony-chan with a frown***

**Riku- You are sooo whiny we'll come out eventually. Wait, we're coming out, right? says concerned**

**Ony-chan- Hmmmmmm... *Thinking face on* *****invisible thinking cloud in the air***

**Sora, Riku- WWWHHHAAATTT! *dazed***

**Ony-chan- I'm kidding, I would never leave you guys out.* Smiles maliciously***

**Sora, Riku- *sweatdrop***

**Riku- *stares at Ony-chan suspiciously*" notice he has some brain cells more than Sora" No offense to Sora of course.**

**Namine- Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW if you want to save Riku and Sora and any other character you might want in this story.**

**Sora, Riku- Please save us *pout***

**Ony-chan- Please review I could use some advice and any other suggestion for this story. **


	2. Everyday begins with a nightmare

Chapter 1-

**Ony-chan- Hellllo! I have so many hopes for this story. Me very inspired. *Eyes full of stars* "…" *Gazes into space daydreaming about the future of this story***

**Sora- Ony-chan….. Are yooooouuuu dead? *Poking Ony-chan with a stick***

**Roxas-*worriedly crashes into Sora to see what was wrong with Ony-chan* ONY-CHAN, NOOOOO OUR CREATOR!**

**Sora- YOU IDIOT, You made me crash into her**

**Riku- Guys, what the hell did you! *All three stare at a body slowly getting up very zombie-like***

**Roxas, Sora, Riku- *Freeze with terrified faces***

**Ony-chan/Zombie- *Groans* Owwww what did you guys do!**

**Roxas, Sora, Riku- AHHHH! Zombie! RUN! *They run the hell out when Namine comes in to help Ony-chan up***

**Namine- Don't worry Ony-chan doesn't own any of the KH series.**

**Ony-chan- If I did Sora and Roxas would be dead by now *Sora, Roxas, Riku hidden in a closet***

**Sora, Roxas, Riku- Please read on we don't want to die**

**Ony-chan- Roxas… Sora…. Where are you ….come out wherever you are *holds a bat behind her back***

* * *

_The ominous silence I hear surrounding me engulfs me into utter darkness. There is nothing anywhere, but deep darkness. Why have I been thrown into the darkness? Why can't I fight it? Why do I lose to it? I don't think I'll ever know. Everywhere I walk there is darkness. Darkness, darkness, and even more darkness is what my soul has become, but I know deserve it. It feels like ages walking around the darkness; getting nowhere, forever. The absence of light instills terror into my mind;" When will it end?" I say in vain. Is there any light to save me; no, there is only darkness, my companion or my captor. The notion of time is lost to me in this endless walk into the darkness. The fear of the unknown is drowning me, drowning me until there is no me anymore. The only thing left: a shell of what I was before. Is there any way for me to be restored? Is there anyone to save me? Then comes the moment when I fall even deeper into the darkness. A silent current of wind hurls around in the dark preparing me for the final burst. "Namine, get down!" a voice called out to me to which I reluctantly obeyed. But how could there be someone with me in the dark and who was the voice. "Damn it, the breaks. Namine! "another voice screamed out through the darkness. There was an agonizing crunching sound with a deafening scream._

I gasped unrolling myself from my sheets only to find my face covered in sweat. Would these nightmares ever end? A beeping sound could be heard through my room; oh yeah my alarm it was 6:30 A.M.

_Great, time to get ready._

For as long as I remember my days have started with a nightmare; the same nightmare over and over again. My room looked pretty much the same except for the mess my bed had become in result of the nightmare. The walls are painted white, my favorite color, but are full of colors at the same time. There drawings of the times when I smiled just to smile. There are drawings of my loving friends having the time of their lives while my act of being happy was being played. My bed was a tumbling mess; the sheets were all over the place while my pillow had ended up on the floor; how did that happen. My art studio, a desk with a set of pencils and **many **sketchbooks, was piling up with my latest ideas. I'm Namine Hikari, plain and simple.

There is no light worth looking for in my darkness. My face is pale enough to be thought of as a ghost. I'm not interesting enough for anyone to take notice. I'm just in the background.

Dreadfully I walked toward my closet to pick out the right outfit for yet another day in school, a black and white checkered hoodie alongside a white tank top and skinny jeans paired up with my black converse. Quickly I approached my bathroom to tame the mess I called my hair. The bristles of my hair resembled something very close to static fur ball of a cat. Why did I have to be cursed with bedheads for the rest of my mornings? There is nothing special to me; my skin is pasty with almost no color, no life; my hair may be blond but it only attracts the wrong kind of guys, drunk and stupid; I was deemed the least athletic of my whole sophomore class because of my skinny ass legs.

_"Why was do I have these legs?" I mentally cursed the sky._

My shyness was noticeable with certain situations, but when it came down to it my shell comes away with my friends by my side. Finally in the end my blond hair was combed into a representable look. Inspecting my look in the mirror mentally I said," Perfect, I think! Ha-ha". I chuckled to myself. (Hey! She is not that depressed, scarred or any other personality-word you thought of when you read the prologue- Ony-chan)

Footsteps then overcame the silence I had been in. silently I prayed for miracle to happen: for a fairy/genie to come down out of nowhere and for me to wish myself into a world where magical moogles and chocobos made you happy, but NO my life is cursed with **her. **The door to my room was then slammed open. The only thing I could see through the hallway was her. Her pixie bangs were curled around her head while her hands were arched on her hips ready to say her latest scream toward me. Her brows were burrowed in a nasty scowl with an evil glint in her eyes.

"NAMINE, HURRY UP I WILL NOT DRIVE YOU TO SCHOOL, SO LEAVE NOW", Larxene screamed at me quickly while running out of my sight into the living room.

Rather than dealing with this bitch ummm- I mean witch, I grabbed my black messenger bag and ran out the door faster than you can say (I am not sure if this is rightly spelled, don't judge me by my spelling- Ony-chan). Unfortunately, my nightmare with Larxene had started since I was six years old. It's a wonder I'm still sane and **alive! **Larxene had never taken a liking in her, never! Even though she had the face of a pixie as an act with others, she was always that scornful witch I mean bitch of hell. No happiness ever came from living with her. I was lucky to survive a week with her treatment. Slowly the memories of the past engulfed my mind as I walked the path to school.

_

* * *

_

***Flashback***

_I was seated in my art studio/desk with my usual supply of several different shades of black pencils drawing. Life was peaceful and quiet when nothing interrupted my inspiration in the arts. Everything is at peace until my bubble is popped. _

"_Get yourself over here, you tiny midget!" I heard Larxene yell for me from the kitchen. _

_Absentmindedly I dropped my pencil in the middle of drawing on my sheet of paper. Larxene was my curse; not a curse to easily get rid of. How do you get rid of the most annoying person in the world who is also the most aggressive? Well that's easy, you __**don't. **__I debated on entering the kitchen. If I went in I knew I would leave with a new bruise, but if I didn't she would probably search for me with another of her weapons like the other time, I shuddered. I don't know if I'll ever survive my living nightmare. _

_Ever since Larxene pounced into my life the nightmare never seems to end. Grudgingly I got up from my seat to approach the piranha in the kitchen. As I walked the hallway to the kitchen, the walls enlarged into an endless pathway showing the realization of facing the bitch of hell. I clung to the door frame of the kitchen hesitating to meet her. She was sitting in the kitchen table tapping her finger furiously. The position I was in was enough for me to see her, but for her no to see me. _

_My eyes sifted through her stance; her pixie blond bangs curved crookedly in a menacing way; the method her eyes were scrutinizing any possible movement signaling my arrival with disgust; any second later she would barge out of the kitchen to go look for me, that would be bad news for me. Uncovering myself from my hiding spot, I decided it was better to have a bruise than another scar. Larxene stood up from her seat as soon as she saw me coming, quickly setting into a pouncing stance. She had that evil glint in her eye that I knew only happened when she was about to hit me. Slowly I walked to the position in front of her next to the stove. _

_My eyes delved into her appearance: her arm tense with the anticipation for a slap across my face or a blunt hit toward my head, her body arched toward me as if to pounce on me like the hungry lioness I knew she was, her icy blue daggers full of malevolence and hate wanting nothing but the despair of my screams. Her claws then hooked me by my hair pulling myself to her face. _

"_Why the __**hell**__ have you not cooked our dinner yet!"Larxene spit out with an extra pull to my roots bringing little tears to my eyes._

_These very same tears brought an evil grin to her lips and another pull to my hair. _

"_I-I-I-I-m-m-m-m s-s-sorrrry, II'll gget ttoo it", I managed to say between sobs. _

"_GOOD!" she said as she threw me unto the floor. Slowly I got up noticing the monster had already left and that there was a newly made scar on my hand from "carelessly" left knife on the floor. I reached the damn condiments to make her damn dinner. I was only seven._

_***End of the flashback***_

* * *

My fingers traced the eight year-old scar left on my palm as shivers circulated through me as I remembered that **accident** as Larxene called it.

_Accident my ass!_

Silently I walked to school wanting only to be away from **her**. There are pebbles scattered on the sidewalk pleading to be kicked, which they are eventually by me. (=]) My feet gravitated toward the pebbles sending them off into different directions.

Kingdom Hearts High School is the place of torture for any teenager out there, unfortunately it was my school. Even though all the work that is given by our teachers eventually drowns me, being able to spend my days with my friends was the bright side of this school. Having to walk to school was exhausting enough as having to live through the stacks of work assigned by our teachers or should I say demons send upon us only to cause torture and pain, excruciating pain. I sighed at the thought of another dreadful day of work as I paced my way to school.

The sun was shining high in sky illuminating the sidewalk, my path to school. My mind then attuned to the pitter-patter sound my feet made on the sidewalk. A flash of auburn hair was all I needed to see in the distance to know that I had to brace myself. I then found myself tackled by my best friend the crazy auburn girl. My messenger bag was scattered on the floor. Red pair of converse was dangling in front of my face while my legs and body were stuck under my best friend. Struggling to move from under her my hands groped to find an exit. There wasn't one. I waited patiently, by patient I mean screaming at the top of my lungs for her to get off, but I knew it would never happen. Slowly she turned herself around to see my face, but still keeping me captive under her. She ducked her face to meet mine with an innocent smile; her fiery, red hair fell upside down to the sides of her face.

"Namine!" she yelled into my ear more than likely making me deaf for life.

I will never forget my best friend, Kairi's loud voice. Heck, I don't think anyone can. She always has been this crazy, brave person since I met her.

_

* * *

_

***Flashback***

_My whole world became grains of sand filled with all possible ideas for architectural art. The billions of grains of sand surrounding me were my sandy canvas for ideas for the perfect sandy kingdom. These were simpler times where someone could just suddenly lick someone else straight in the face and start off a lifetime friendship. The birds were singing while the sun shone high in the sky; there was nothing but happiness lingering in the park air. Happily I reached for the bucket to use it as a tool to create my sandy kingdom. I was wearing my favorite little white dress that went along with my short, blond hair and white sandals. The sand kept on rubbing on my legs and knees, for I was working furiously and having so much fun with my architectural skills in castle-making. Even though having gritty sand between your toes caused an uncomfortable feeling emanate through me, the ending result was a beautiful masterpiece. My hands moved swiftly calculating every movement with precision; slowly mounds of kind-of-castly figures were transformed from the sandbox. Sandy kingdom had officially opened. My mom had decided to finally take me to the park considering my persuasive actions. She was sitting next to another mom in the park bench. _

"_She basically followed me around my home everywhere and by everywhere I do mean everywhere", Mom replied to the lady. _

"_Really…she seems so peaceful and energetic at the same time, kinda like my boy", the lady said back to my mom while pointing to a boy close to the swing set. _

"_Her persuasive acts or better much called expert child begging kept tracing me, even in the shower", Mom explained my persuasion to the lady. _

"_Plus, she knew we had come to the park yesterday!" Mom added. _

"_Kids these days, you gotta love them!" the lady replied to my mom. _

_Sitting in __**my **__sandbox, I modified every flaw in my Kingdom. It would be today when me sandy kingdom would coronate a new princess: me! The trumpets played the coronation song while in the nearby swing set there were two little boys. _

_A little boy was playing with a baseball and a bat. The ball was constantly being thrown in the air only to land on the ground again after being missed by the bat. The only sound heard was his frustrated grunts as he time and time again missed the ball by a few centimeters._

_On the other side of the swings, across the baseball-playing boy stood another blond boy slightly bigger than others. Kneeling on the ground was the big, blond boy tying his shoelaces; only ruffled sprouts of hair were coming out of his little black beanie. _

"_Whoosh…" a ball that was finally hit swam through the air. _

"_Blam", a ball hit the beanie boy smack right in the face. _

_Beanie boy grabs his face in pain only to remove them to a red mark on his forehead while the ball slowly detached itself from his face with a peeling sound. As soon as Beanie was able to see, his eyes feasted on Baseball boy. Fear could be seen pouring from Baseball boy apparently someone had hit the ball but in the wrong direction. His bat was in swerve mode which was brought down in slow motion at the realization of hurting Beanie. His face was frozen in fear of Beanie's reaction while his legs twisted to make a run for it. Beanie then makes a grab for Baseball boy pushing him into the ground. Baseball boy tries furtively to get out of Beanie's grip while Beanie rubs his face on the ground. Beanie discards him on the ground and walks toward the sand box with bat in hand. My eyes took sight on the scene that had occurred by the swings._

_Poor little boy; that other boy was such a bully; it was just an accident. _

_My legs were urging to get up and help him up. Something was tugging me, pulling me toward the little boy. _

_A small toy bat swooshed through the air making impact with the looming towers of sand. Deliberately all my castles of sand crumbled down to a lumpy mess. Astonished at the cause for this destruction, I raised my eyes to meet cold blooded ones. _

_It was the bully! _

_His beanie was just at the brim of where his eyes alongside the tufts of blond hair beside his face. His eyes were fixed in a cold glare while his lips were synchronized into a smirk. He brought down the toy bat once he saw the stare down I was giving him. Thinking he was done with his destruction I reached for the bucket only to find myself pushed into the lumpy mess that was my kingdom. As soon as my face was gritty with sand a sharp pull to my hair was what I was subjected to. My tiny hands attempted to rescue my hair from more damage, but they had no effect on Beanie; he only pulled my hair with more strength. In my eyes he was that million feet tall giant that weighed more than 10 tons. _

_First there was a glimpse of a toy bat with blond hair; next there were flashes of red pushing down the blond. Beanie had been pushed down face into the sand. Once my hair was released from the monster bully, I sat down on what used to be my Kingdom only to find myself protected. _

_A little girl with fiery red hair was standing before me; her tiny hands were at her hips in a confident stance. Beanie was sprawled on the sand glaring at her through his scowl. Just when he was about to get up to reach for me the girl pushed him back down again. _

"_Hey, leave her alone you bully", a small voice shouted at my aggressor. _

_The bully quickly ran off before he could be beaten up by a little girl. All through the scene my arms had gravitated to hugging my legs ever so tightly leaving me in a curled up state. _

"_Hey, yoooo hoooooo ,bloooonnnddeee" ,the redhead called to me ducking enough to see my head._

_I removed my head from my legs to look up to my savior. Her hair was fiery red; although short it was a flame around her petite oval face. She was wearing a blue skirt along with a white strapless shirt and beautiful blue pendant. Her concerned blue eyes searched for any harm on me. A sigh was heard when no scars or bumps were found. _

"_Don't worry, I'll never let anyone hurt you", she said with a caring look. _

"_I'm Kairi", she said extending her hand for a shake. I withdrew my hand from its protective stance over my legs meeting hers in return. _

"_Namine", I said as I shaked her hand._

_*** End of Flashback***_

* * *

I could tell you that the walk to school was calm and normal; nothing but ordinary, but if I did it would be the most boring thing in the world. Nobody's life is normal especially not mine.

The simple pit-pat of my feet on the cement was the closest thing to normal that was our conversation to school. Kairi was wearing her typical sky blue tank top along with her special pendant around her neck accompanied by her light blue skirt. Her feet were adorned with guess again blue converse. Even through our clothes did I see our complete oppositeness.

_She has always been the sun while I'm the moon shining with its artificial light. I thought as I turned my head toward her with a smile. My light came from her at least that's what I'm thinking, but yet the moon is always half shrouded in the darkness. My thoughts rumbled through my head as I absentmindedly listened to yet another of Kairi's great adventures._

"So there was this squirrel in a tree", Kairi implied as I pulled myself from my inner thought.

She had gone to the park the day before only to find herself thrown into what she called an adventure.

"And guess what I did", Kairi asked with excitement while jumping up and down.

"Let me guess, you chased it around the park to put a pretty pink dress on it with a makeover and everything", I replied playfully with a small smile.

Kairi's crazy personality was the light to blind away some of my pain (at least for a while).

"Yes, I wanted to take it home so that I could play dress up time with it. It was so cute. You know me so well, Nami." Kairi said smile wide with happiness.

Having her as a best friend really made life worth a while. As Kairi's story reached a conclusion the doors of Kingdom Hearts High came into view. Unfortunately as we walked straight into the school bell rung signaling the start of class, great.

The hall ways were swarming with scrambling students trying to walk to their first period. Within the chaos of students, my eyes lost sight of Kairi.

_She must have gone to class. She did have first period with Sora. _

My feet swiftly ran through the hallways avoiding all the teenagers that were still roaming. Just when my eyes caught the door to my first period, Chemistry, a foot emerged tripping me. My face fell straight into cool floor. Rising form my fall, I raised my head to find myself staring at the most obnoxious face in the world.

Seifer.

A scowl formed on my face as got myself up.

"How you doing beautiful?" Seifer said to me even after he had tripped me.

"Fine until you came along", I replied face full of hatred for the idiot.

"It's okay, I like 'em feisty", he said with a wink and a snicker.

With a glare in my face, I quickly stormed into my classroom. My legs found their way to their seat in the back next to the window. My eyes then glued in to the scenery of the courtyard in front of the school. My mind was then forced to hear yet another boring lecture from our chemistry teacher, Mr. Vexen.

"So my fellow students that is how I was able to discover a new element. Hahahahahahahahaha!" Mr. Vexen announced to our class while pacing back and forth holding a glowing flask.

His eyes were bulging out along with his maniacal laughter. He _was_ the nut job of the school. I wonder why they even allowed him to teach.

There was a slight clinking across the room, low enough not to be heard through Mr. Vexen's maniacal laugh.

"Boom", an explosion sounded through the room.

_Great, some stupid idiot decided to mess with the chemicals again._

My eyes laid sight on a puff of smoke emerging form a lab table in the front. There was soot covering the table as well as the faces of the three idiots of school: Seifer (of course), Rai, and Fuu; enough said. Their snickering laughs could be heard across the room. Mr. Vexen's face was gaping open full of soot.

As Mr. Vexen wiped the soot from his face, he swiftly threatened the three with his finger and said "You three to the Principal's office, Mr. Xemnas will be very disappointed to see you three again."

Seifer had always been the delinquent of the school. He and his gang were in charge of causing the tears in the freshman and the constant scowl in the teachers' faces toward them. As the three walked the walk of shame, several faces were scrunched up in scowls for the idiots had left the foulest smell in the world. The cloud of smoke equaled a stink cloud. The students closest to the contaminated table quickly fainted due to the smell. Once the bell rung, the three idiots were out of sight and our noses were free from the death cloud forming in the room.

One step out of the classroom was all it took to be ambushed by Olette. Olette hadn't been my friend as long as Kairi, but she had never let me down. Her favorite orange dress complimented her brown curls as her light orange sandals went along with her orange purse. The girl loves orange. I think she's officially married to it. Olette's hands came in contact with me in a tight embrace; you know those hugs that almost choke you to death.

"Uhhh… Olette… Can't breathe", I said eyes bulging with my arms and hands flailing frantically searching for air.

It took Olette at least one minute to realize that she was killing me.

"Huh what? Oh, Nami! You know I missed you so much." Olette's voice rang through my ears.

My brain completely shut off when Olette started on about her recent date with her boyfriend, Hayner.

"Hayner took me to that fancy restaurant down town. He was wearing the nicest tux ever while I wore my best dress; we were celebrating our anniversary." She said to me as my pretend "Uh-huh" was replied as I walked the hallway.

"It was sooo romantic", Olette continued not noticing my bored state.

_Why does high school life have to be always about boys? Boys this, boys that, boys everywhere. Every girl must always think that their Prince will come for them one day. Well, I don't believe in those fairy tales; there will not be a prince to save me from my nightmare. There are bigger problems in my life than simple crushes._

"I hope the next date will even better." Olette then replied as we arrived into our 2nd period.

2nd period was French fun with Mr. Xigbar, notice my sarcasm. I took my seat next to Olette close to the middle of the class. Mr. Xigbar stood at front of the class writing the objective for the day on the board. Several amounts of cussing in French could be heard across the room.

"#$%!$#^%$#%^$$%%^, how dare they take my babies away from me!" Mr. Xigbar said as he took a photo of all his guns out.

"Apparently, class, guns are **not** allowed in school so my babies have been confiscated until further notice." Mr. Xigbar announced to the class as if to think that we cared. I and Olette exchanged "What the hell is he talking about" looks as Mr. Xigbar curled up in a corner crying about his guns/babies.

The class turned into an uproar as there was no teacher to instruct us. Olette consumed herself in a conversation with a girl named Selphie behind her seat leaving me to my mind. I was thrown into a bubble, ignoring my noisy surroundings. No one knew about the way I was treated at home. No one knew about the scars left to show. No one really knew of my deepest pain. I was left in the darkness forever.

"Snap", a tiny paper airplane broke through my bubble hitting me in the back of my head crumbling down to the floor.

"Ring", the ring belled bringing me back to reality.

I strapped my messenger bag to my shoulder and headed out the door.

_Thank god it's over. Finally it's time for my favorite subject, art. I thought as I ventured into the rambling hallways._

The art room is probably the only place where you can actually see me smile for real. My face is always lit up with light as my hands are working furiously on my sketching paper. This is my sanctuary; the place where my soul truly is.

The hallways were full of scrambling students. Isn't it that that's how high school always is, full of scrambling students **everywhere. **Swiftly I skipped through the hallway walking into the room.

The walls of the room were ambushed with sketches and paintings while in the front of the room stood our teacher, Miss Tifa Lockhart.

Once the whole class was seated, Miss Tifa Lockhart exclaimed, "Students, draw whatever inspires you at this moment and remember there is no right or wrong in art".

This is my sanctuary. My hand reached for my sketchbook turning it to a new blank page. Only in this class could I really communicate. My mind sifted through the several ideas of the perfect art.

My pencil unconsciously moved through the paper creating an image even I didn't expect. The strokes transformed into bristles of hair curling around the most perfect face. His eyes were full of emotion and mystery as his full lips looked so rock hard yet soft as a feather. The hardness in his eyes was surrounded by a shadow of light blue. Only a face resulted from my drawing, a beautiful face. Once the drawing was done, band caressed the paper not wanting to believe that I had the skills to create such a masterpiece. His gravity defying hair was a perfect match with the smirk planted through his lips. Who was this boy? Why did he seem so important? Why was this drawing the highlight of my day?

"Ring", the bell interrupted my train of thought as a breeze blew my paper into a current of air.

I watched the paper twirl in the air as my hands tried to reach it. My legs attempted to jump, but my hands always found themselves a couple inches away. The air then carried my paper out the window. I stood there watching out the window for my paper twirling I the sky, long lost to my possession.

Grudgingly I walked to my next period, Algebra 2 with Mr. Luxord, with a planted frown on my face for the loss.

_I'll never see that drawing again. I don't even know why I even drew it. Who was he?_

The walk of shame to the worst subject ever invented was eventually made, unfortunately. It was just a drawing; it's not like whomever it was meant anything to me.

I groaned as I entered my 4th period. What! Can't I be mad at the world for creating math, for creating school? We should plot a plan to get rid of school. The only reason school is here is to brainwash us forever! Well back to reality now.

Ki sat down on my seat close to the door waiting for the bell to release us for first lunch.

In my school, the lunches are divided into three: 1st lunch (beginning at the start of 4th period), 2nd lunch (in the middle of 4th period), and 3rd lunch (at the end of 4th period).

Thankfully, I've got 1st lunch making my torture from Math much later. My fingers tapped furiously against my desk wanting for the stinking bell to ring.

"Ring", the bell rang through my ears sending me into sprint for freedom.

I quickly got my plate and headed to our usual spot or table to be more exact. As soon as I came to view my friends, I mean my crazy friends who I care about dearly even though they have no idea of the pain I'm usually in, were waving me over with big smiles. Their innocent smiles are proof of how they try to understand me, yet they come up short; they never quite grasp it.

I set my plate down next to Kairi and began to eat. Lately Kairi had been stalked by …. Ahem … I mean followed by Sora. Sora had always been that spiky brown haired guy who can only listen to his heart, stomach and sometimes his brain, I think. Sora was busy staring at the German Chocolate cake sitting on Kairi's plate. Three plastic trays (empty) of food were stacked one on top of each other next to Sora. His eyes never left the cake as Kairi tried to protect her cake by moving her tray away.

Sora started pouting at the gesture and immediately replied, "Awww, come on Kai, you know you're teasing me. You know I want that cake, pwease", Sora whined to Kairi keeping his eyes on his future wife. (Yes, you can marry cake in some states- Ony-chan)

Kairi tapped the table with her finger thinking deeply of the fate of her beloved German Chocolate cake until her face lit up in a devious smile.

"Fine then, only if you'll be my slave", Kairi answered back while Sora was scarfing down Kairi's cake.

_Clearly he had only heard the words "Fine then"._

"Uhhh... What... Okay… whatever you say." Sora said while biting happily in the German Chocolate cake.

Sora's eyes were blue with excitement always full of happiness no matter the situation. His hair was spiky as if to have been shaked by lighting permanently, but then it is Sora were talking about. His smile soon turned into a frown when his beloved wife a. k. a. German Chocolate cake was completely gone. The cake had hightailed it into a Sora's stomach once and forever.

Riku sat next to Sora; Riku and Sora had been best friends since they were toddlers. His cocky attitude could be seen through the way his posture and face radiated confidence. Riku has always been that conceited yet actually nice jerk of the group; he thought too much of himself, but when the occasion came to be a good friend Riku was there for you.

Next is Hayner alongside Olette, of course. Hayner is a happy go lucky guy, the exact duplicate of Olette except with the manliness; no wonder they were still going out.

Basically the order around the table was me, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Hayner, and Olette. \

Soon enough lunch started as well as the ongoing conversations, probably shouting in our table. I gazed off ignoring the talking in my table. My fork played with my food not really in the mood for eating.

_I wonder if I'll ever see that drawing ever again. I don't even know why I even drew that boy. What lead me to draw him? He was nothing like I had seen before. I thought as I stared at my uneaten chicken feeling my face warm up at the beauty of the drawing._

A frown was then plastered on my face as I remembered having lost the drawing to the breeze through the window.

_I'm never going to see that boy again. I don't even know who he is?_

There was then a poke to my shoulder breaking my train of thought. *Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke*

"Psssssttt! Namine", Kairi beckoned to me.

"What?" I asked in a small voice turning to her.

"Look, Riku is staring at his crush _again._" She whispered in my ear while looking at Riku's daily staring.

Riku's eyes were fixed on a table 2 or 3 tables away from ours. The feelings showing in his eyes were something we had all never seen in him. Riku let out a sigh as his crushie sat down in her usual table. Her name was Xion; she had pixie-like black hair with pretty blue eyes. She sat in a table with a spiky red haired guy, a droopy black haired guy, a Mohawk dirty blond guy, and a blond haired guy.

Xion was pulling the hair of the Redhead who was trying to run away from the crazy pixie; keyword is trying. The Mohawk dirty blond guy was jamming on his guitar while the droopy black haired guy was busy with a giant quantum physics book.

Riku kept his eyes on Xion as she took the book from the droopy black haired guy. The smile wide on her face was mimicked by Riku. The only one who didn't seem to notice the commotion caused by Xion was the blond haired guy.

His solemn face was resting on the table on his curled up arms. There was no emotion through his eyes or maybe there was too much emotion. There was a thin line formed through his lips while his pale blue eyes were stuck on the table. His gravity defying hair was the shade of golden blond complimenting the mystery in his pale blue eyes.

_Wait up. Mystery, golden blond, gravity defying. What the hell is wrong with me? I don't even know who he is, yet he seems the most intriguing._

_Time stopped as my eyes locked with his. My eyes swam into his blue ocean until our gaze broken. It was the longest millisecond of my life. Who was he? Why is he so familiar/ why was this so important to me?_

_Who was he?_

* * *

**Ony-chan- yay! This chapter is done whooo!**

**Sora- so… Riku * Elbows him* you like Xion, huh!**

**Riku- What! No! *Flustered***

**Sora, Roxas- *Mischievous smiles***

**Sora, Roxas- Riku and Xion sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! *Laughs* **

**Riku- *Fuming***

**Sora- *makes kissy faces at Riku***

**Roxas- *gets phone to call Xion for Riku* so Xion you know Riku right? * Gets tackled by Riku* **

**Xion- what the hell is going on there?**

**Riku- *chases Roxas and Sora with a bat***

**Namine- Guys, please be civilized. Ugh! It's a lost cause. * holds back Riku while Roxas and Sora mock Riku***

**Riku- let me at them! Come on I really need to kill them!**

**Namine- Please Review, Review, Review before Riku kills Sora and Roxas, I'm pretty sure you want them alive. **


	3. Piranhas, pyromaniacs,and an artist

Chapter 2-

* * *

**Ony-chan- This story is going to be awesome and guess what?**

**Roxas- What?**

**Ony-chan- Since this chapter is in Roxas' point of view our favorite gang of Axel, Demyx, Xion, and Zexion will show up; Whoooo go Axel! He's my favorite ****pyromaniac!**

**Axel- Who's you're pyromaniac!**

**Ony-chan-YOU ARE!**

**Roxas- What the hell are you doing, Axel?**

**Axel- Shhhh, *holds finger to his mouth* I'm testing my latest flame tricks on sleeping Demyx *tries to turn on a lighter close to Demyx's hair***

**Axel-Damn, it won't turn on!**

**Roxas- He's gonnnaa wake up *sing-song voice***

**Axel- Come on, *still trying* YES!**

**Demyx- Huh? What? *Groggy* *Hair flaming***

**Roxas, Axel- *smirking* *chuckling***

**Demyx- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! My hair!**

**Xion- If you want to know if Demyx's hair will be saved read on and Disclaimer: Ony-chan does not own Kingdom Hearts YET that is **

**Ony-chan- Muahahahahahahah! It will be mine, but then no promises. Warning: this chapter is full of possible events with Axel meddling with fire and that's pretty much all I have to say.**

* * *

There was a slight whiff of smoke in the air waking me from my sleep accompanied with a sizzling sound. Uh-Oh! That could only mean one of two things: Axel messing with my hair using fire or Axel messing with Demyx's hair with his latest tricks. I felt my hair; every strand was intact; phew! Axel hadn't tried anything funny, **yet. **Opening my eyes to a snickering Axel with a lighter, I remembered that I had been an idiot for letting these idiots sleepover. Demyx was fast asleep in the bed on the floor wearing his typical sleepwear: pajama bottoms filled with hearts (Grandma's boy) and shirt tainted in red and pink hearts. Demyx was asking for it what his Grandma had gotten him.

Demyx's breath was heard as I stood up to try save him from Axel's doom. Reaching for the bucket of water I used for Axel-related emergencies (maybe I'm not the biggest idiot ever), I noticed Axel an inch away from lighting poor Demyx's pajamas and hair. There was then a splashing sound followed by a curse (Axel) and an astonished scream.

"What the hell, Roxas!" Axel yelled at me; apparently I had ruined his fun with fire.

He's such a pyromaniac. Axel's red spikes were soaked while Demyx's sleeping wear was dripping wet (BONUS).

"This is the last time I let you sleep over again", I bellowed at my soon-to-be dead friend.

"That's what you said the last time", Axel retorted in a sing-song voice while shaking the wetness of his hair out.

Then I took in the big picture of the real damage these guys had done during my sleep.

My bed was tangled mess of my workings; unfortunately I wasn't able to blame my two idiots for friends. Traces of soot could be seen close to **where I had rested my head for the night **with pieces of pepperoni pizza lying on the floor. The spots where my friends were supposed to be sleeping on the floor were surrounded by bits of burnt donuts and little flames of paper. All my posters of my favorite bands were illustrated with ridiculous mustaches and uni-brows alongside a discarded permanent marker. There was a pile of clothes (weirdly not mine) set in front of my closet speciously Axel decided to leave his laundry with me **again!** Dreadfully my eyes then set a look on my fish tank; Demyx had a tendency of screwing with my pets (NOOOO, not like that, you guys and your dirty thoughts).

There was at least a dozen man-eating fish (piranhas for those who don't use your brains, so only Demyx; no offense to him of course). A tiny skeleton slowly floated to the surface while the piranhas sneered at their now-dead meal.

"Demyx", I screamed at him while giving the piranhas a stare down; yeah, I lost to the fish in the end.

Demyx had changed from his soaking clothes into something Demyx-appropriated for school, so basically a white t-shirt with a blazing guitar in the front with simple blue jeans and black Vans. With his goofy-Demyx smile, Demyx strolled over to my side not noticing the wrath clearly visible on my face that I was sure to unleash on him.

"Yesssshhh", Demyx replied to my yell.

"What are these?" I said while pointing to my fish tank infested with piranhas.

One of the piranhas tried to snap at my finger but was stopped by the glass; it ended up crashing into the tank glass. Ha ha, sucker fish. The piranhas were constantly snapping at the leftover bones of what used to be my Christmas present. Somehow every year I had to replace my fish because of Demyx. I wonder why? Notice my sarcastic tone.

Demyx started to tap the glass, purring to the devil fish as if they're mere kitties. He was oblivious enough not to notice that the piranhas were snapping at his finger.

"Who's my little fish? Huh? Huh? You are, yes you are", Demyx idiotically said avoiding my question.

"DEMYX, answer me", I raised my voice at him. Axel was snickering at the scene with a smirk on his face; if only I could wipe that smirk off.

_Oh wait, I can._

I threw my pillow from my bed straight to Axel's face. The only thing left on his face was shock, then anger.

_Ha, one idiot at a time._

"When I woke up in the middle of the night, I noticed that Goldie, the goldfish, seemed so lonely, sooo I went to wal-mart and got him some friends", he said pausing to point at the piranhas.

"I was thinking of getting Goldie only one fish friend, another goldfish, but then I saw these little ones and thought, 'hmmm... these are stronger than a goldfish and look there's a lot of them,' he said marveling at the not so little, vicious murderer piranhas. Axel's face was as red as his hair because he was trying so hard not to laugh at Demyx's latest idiot talk.

"So in the end, I ended up getting Goldie dozens and dozens of fish friends!" Demyx finished his wonderful story. Axel then fell to the ground in an uncontrollable fits of laughter. (Ahhh... demyx, you gotta love him.- Ony-chan)

_Well there went another of my pets, yes another. Why does Demyx always find a way to mess up my pets' lives?_

"Demyx!" I yelled storming to my closet to grab my clothes for school and ran into the bathroom. Axel collapsed on the floor yet again in a billow of laughter.

"Ahahahaahah! Demyx you really know how to make me laugh. You and your crazy adventures." Axel commented on Demyx.

Demyx was busy trying to figure out what had gone wrong. He was staring off into space with his thinking face on, but soon was frustrated so he waited for Axel and me to get ready for school.

I stood in front of the mirror staring at the fur balls on my head. My life had always been cursed with fur balls in the morning, luckily I was gifted with awesome hair. A quick flip did the trick to retain my hair to something acceptable: blond, spiky hair.

My life in the outside might seem full of jokes, laughs, and happiness, but who's to say that its an act, a shell, a wall I'm hiding behind. I know I deserve none of the joy brought to me by my friends and what's left of my family. It was my fault and it will always be my fault.

I put on my outfit of a black t-shirt, my faded blue jeans, my black converse and my black hoodie. I peeked through the bathroom door and saw Demyx and Axel seated on my bed waiting patiently for me to be done. Wrong! I could hear Axel's whiny screams through my bathroom door while there still was that constant purring to a certain killer fish.

"Roxas come on. We're going to be late. Not that I care but I rather die before I get another hour of detention from Mr. Luxord. You know I have ways to get my revenge on you. You know that very well." Axel whined as he paced back and forth through my room.

Demyx had managed to fish out one of the piranha out. (Don't ask how.) he was cradling it as if it were his newborn baby.

"Coo Coo. Who's my favorite fish in the world? Yes you are." demyx said to the close to death fish with an extra purr.

The fish was breathing harshly with bulging eyes trying to stay alive while Demyx kept on cooing him. Let's hope the fish makes it. They dropped what they were doing as I slammed open the bathroom door. (Aww poor fishie =() We dashed through the door wanting only for detention free afternoons. The door slammed behind us.

_Ahh shit._

Axel and Demyx ran ahead of me as I went back. I opened the drawer next to my bed and pulled out my checkered band and my two rings: one black and one white. I came out with checkered band in place on my wrist and the two rings on my fingers.

_Never leave home without them._

I ran into the living room heading toward the front door only to find Axel and Demyx waiting for me on the sidewalk. We then started our walk/run to school.

"What is it with you and that wristband? Its not like it depends on your life." Axel said to me as he slapped my wristband against my skin.

"Hey! This is my lucky charm. It was Ven's." I replied hesitating when I said my brother's name.

Axel's eyes were wide as saucers when the name Ven came out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned him. I don't know what I'm saying anymore." I said staring at the floor in a monotone voice holding my head in pain.

"It's okay. It was just a slip. You're getting better at this anyways. You should be proud of your improvement." Axel replied in a concerned tone resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess so. But still I don't know if i'll ever go back to who I was before." I lied to him.

_I know that I'll never go back. I deserve the prison I've been sent to. It's my punishment for life._

"Hey guys look." Demyx broke my train of thought.

A redhead had pounced on a blond one. The blond girl was trying her very best to get off from under the redhead, but she had no escape. A snicker sneaked out of my mouth as I saw the blond one give up while letting her head rest against the cement.

_Demyx really knows how to cheer us up with random strangers._

A sharp pull to my arm brought me to a fast run.

"Come on, I am not spending my afternoon with Mr. Luxord again. Seriously only a second late and the guy wants to drown me into a sea of detentions." Axel screamed into my ear as our run turned into a sprint.

* * *

Our sprint to school may have been boring. If you consider tripping over every gigantic pebble, having the wind blowing your Algebra 2 homework in all our faces (there went our homework for Mr. Luxord), and Demyx counting every bird that pecked at his mohawk when he fell flat on the cement when he tripped on a pebble ( there were 23 to be exact) a boring walk to school, then yes our walk/sprint was the most boring one in the whole universe.

A curse escaped from Axel's clenched teeth as the famous death bell doomed him for another afternoon with Mr. Luxord.

_Poor Axel. Luckily I have the most dubious teacher ever. I'll have no problem sneaking in. _

Demyx walked happily in happy skips to his first period.

_Lucky him, he had P.E. First so bliss with no work only sports for the morning._

The hallway stretched behind me as I walked outside to look for the window of my first period, Mr. Xigbar's French class. My eyes scanned for my usual hiding bush closest to my window seat.

_Aha!_

My eyes locked on the closed window and the nice comfy bush next to it. There was a black haired girl in the seat next to mine. She was trying to do her best to avoid the bullets that our teacher, Mr. Xigbar, was shooting toward a dart board in the back. Her hands were curled around her head blocking out the sound of the bullets. She winced every time one whistled next to her head.

My knees touched the floor as I crawled toward my hiding bush making sure no saw me. Once I was concealed behind my hiding spot, I knocked on the window signaling to my pixie haired friend, Xion. She turned her head to my direction, but she fell off her seat once she noticed it was me. Quickly Xion crawled on her knees toward the window turning her head to our teacher to make sure he didn't see her. When she reached the window she had her usual You're- so-dead-look as she opened the window for me.

"This is the last time I help you sneak in, Roxas", Xion whispered angrily as I jumped through the window.

She closed the window as I took my seat next to hers.

"Oh, come on that's what you said the last time." I said with a playful smirk on my face.

Her annoyed frown was then replaced by a weird look. I guessed it was probably her mean look. She then flicked my forehead with her finger causing me to wince in pan.

"Ow, you know it's the truth." I said rubbing my fore head only to be pinched in my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked beating my new injury.

"That one was because you're the tardiest idiot in the world", she screamed into my ear with an emphasis on idiot.

I covered my ear in pain while a loud slam interrupted our argument. A pair of SWAT Team members marched into the classroom pointing their guns at our teacher Mr. Xigbar.

"Mr. Xigbar this is the last time I say this you know you aren't supposed to bring guns to school." The commander said in a stern voice to Mr. Xigbar as the other two took hold of Mr. Xigbar.

Mr. Xigbar only had a mean scowl on his face, but soon frowned when the team members confiscated his guns. Our teacher slumped to the ground as the SWAT team left the room with his guns. Xigbar had a distraught look on his face as the crawled into a corner to cry. His sobs were heard across the room.

"Will you ever learn not to be late, Roxas?' Xion said to me with a fluff to my hair. She knows I hate that.

"Aagh! Of course not. Why would I ever be early? It's like you don't know me." I quickly said fixing my hair.

"Hmm. Let's see we're leaving in 3... 2... 1...", Xion said in precision.

"Ring", the bell rung in just the right time.

"You're never going to tell me your secret for doing that, right", I replied to her as we gathered our books and started walking out of class.

"Nope", Xion said with a smirk.

"Well, now its time for my torture", I said with a frown as we reached the hallway.

"Ooooh, you have Saix don't you. Boy, do I feel sorry for you. He scares me with his little scars on his face and that cold stare he had. Brrrr. He is plain scary." Xion replied with a shiver.

"Unfortunately, I have him for World History. It's going to be hell." I said to her with a groan.

The hallway stretched beside me as I left toward my 2nd period.

"Well, I'll leave to your march of doom, 'kay", Xion called out to me as she turned to leave.

My feet followed their usual routine toward Saix's class. All I saw once I entered the room was the floor. As I looked up at my aggressor, I realized that I had been tripped. Slowly, I got up with a scowl on my face.

"What up, chicken wuss?" Seifer said with an equal scowl on his face. Anger boiled through my veins as my fists urged connect with his face.

"You're such an idiot." I s=whispered as I walked toward my desk in the back.

"What did you say?" Seifer inquired as I froze possibly overhearing my insult.

Red flashed through my mind. I never liked Seifer. I despised him with pure hate. Any chance of the day he took to mock me. Seifer is and will always be my sworn enemy.

_It's not worth it. He's not worth a day in detention for punching. I will not stoop to his level. He is not worth it. Oh what the heck. I'm going to punch his face in._

My body did a 360 spin with my hand curled into a menacing fist. My fist connected with something, just not with Seifer's face, unfortunately. A hand had clasped in between my fist and seifer's face. Seifer's face was scrunched up waiting for the hit.

"Roxas you know he's not worth it. He's just a piece a of scumbag." Axel said lowering down my fist with his hand.

"Everyone sit down, now!" Mr. Saix yelled at the whole class.

Everyone dashed to their seats wanting no trouble from Mr. Saix. Mr. Saix went on into a long lecture about the medieval times. So basically to spare you the mental damage the lecture went on forever in a "Blah Blah Blah Blah" station.

My head was resting on my left hand while my right hand was busy doodling on my blank sheet of paper. A tiny stick figure (Seifer) was running away from a rolling boulder of death. Down the hill the stick figure ran trying to avoid the boulder, but fortunately the boulder squashed it like a bug. The bell rang through the classroom dismissing us from our torture. My wonderful doodle which I believe should get a medal was tucked in under a nice 1,000 page art book full of dust.

* * *

"So we have Xaldin next period, don't we Roxas." Axel replied to me while reaching for my ball point pen in my messenger bag.

"Yes, indeed we do. You know... we should pay his teachings with a classic Flurry of dancing flames/ key of destiny prank rank A", I said with a smirk as Axel started to doodle on my arm.

"You know it. I have so many tricks up my sleeve. Never has there been a day when i've backed down from a prank. Got it memorized?" Axel said as he finished his masterpiece on my arm (a flame buddy; don't ask, you will not get an answer) and quickly got out his prank kit, so just his matches. That's all you really need for an Axel-involving prank.

Once we reached our destination, we synchronized into prank mode. Our seats were in the back of the room next to our escape-window; thank god we're on the first floor. A droopy black haired guy was sitting in the seat in front of us with an annoyed scowl on his face.

"You guys are going to get detention for whatever stupidity it is that you're planning." our supposed supporting friend, Zexion, said with yet another scowl directed at us.

"God damn it, Zexion. Do you always have to be such a buzz kill? You really need to live at its fullest. So learn from the masters." Axel said flipping the matches in the air sending the signal to commence our prank.

While everyone had been rushing into class, I had taken the liberty of rigging Mr. Xaldin's desk adequately. Xaldin's cup of coffee had been replaced by oil while I had taken my place at my desk with a sling shot and a rock ready to throw the cup of oil down at Axel's signal. The papers would be soaked in oil cuing Axel for his part of the prank. Axel had designed a specialized slingshot for matches that would scrape against the sand paper and land on the oily papers creating a... well you'll know what I mean later on.

Mr. Xaldin had already given us the assignment , so he had laid back on his seat reading a book named: Torture for torturing the teenage mind. His spectacles were at the brim of his nose glassy by the reflection of the light. His stance was proof of him being oblivious to our prank.

Axel's gesture of running his fingers through his hair was the signal for me to sling the rock. The cup fell over spilling all its contents on Mr. Xaldin's papers. Mr. Xaldin tried saving them but they were soon soaked in oil ( note Xaldin knows nothing of the oil; he thinks its water. Shhhh, don't tell him. - Ony- chan). A swift boing through the room was all I needed to hear to know that Axel had started on his part of the prank. A match swooshed through the air as it scraped across some sand paper. The match was lit on fire and landed on Mr. Xaldin's papers. Mr. Xaldin's desk was blaze of flames with attempts to put it out with his "oil" cup made by Xaldin. Fortunately the blaze grew with the oil. And well for the outcome of the whole dilemma... well... let's just say that we're going to miss Xaldin's dreadlocks... and his eyebrows... and his sideburns... and any of his facial hair.

A slingshot swiftly made its way in the air hitting Zexion in the head.

"Owww... who threw that? They woke me up." Zexion woke up groggily.

"Huh, what is this?" he said as he picked up the slingshot.

"Spizz", the fire emergency sprinklers went off putting out the desk fire. Tiny puffs of steam were emerging from Xaldin's head. How can he even do that ? It defies the laws of nature.

"Who the hell did this?"Xaldin yelled at the top of his lungs.

Axel's and my finger went up in the air pointing at Zexion.

"He did it!" we both shouted in unison as Zexion had a shocked look on his face as he brought up his hands in innocence.

"You!" Xaldin said pointing menacingly with his finger at Zexion, "DETENTION, AFTERSCHOOL TODAY."

Zexion sunk into his desk in defeat soon glaring scowls at both Axel and me. What! ok fine then. We blamed Zexion for our A-plus-plus-plus prank. So what. Well going on with this awesome story...

The bell rung releasing us form our deadly 3rd period. The room was soaked with a light layer of mist due to the sprinklers. Xaldin's papers were charred black although the sprinklers put out the fire. All the students hair were sprinkled with dewdrops. Swinging my black messenger bag out unto my shoulder, I shaked the dewdrops of my hair and walked out of my class room.

"Ahh, watch where you're shaking that hair. Seriously, Roxas I will sue you If I get a nasty cut from your razor hair." Axel said with an annoyed smirk.

"Well, now for my favorite subject time of the day. Drum roll please", I said with a smile.

"Fine then", Axel said while drumming on his binder.

"Algebra 2 with Mr. Luxord, whooo!" I said with my hands in the air.

"Only you would get excited about math", Axel said flicking my nose.

"Leave me alone, see you in lunch", I said walking towards my class with a final wave.

"Yeah, sure", Axel said doing the same.

* * *

The walkway to fourth period was through the outside pas the art department. There was a fast current passing through the air. A paper was twirling in the air in never ending circles.

_Huh! Hmm... its a paper. Wait it's not a paper, its a drawing._

I took a look at the drawing as it twirled toward me. My eyes squinted attempting to view the drawing better.

_Whoa; blond hair, blue eyes, the smirk._

"But... that's me!" I yelled in shock just as the drawing was blown into my face.

"Aagh!" I screamed as I struggled to remove the paper.

Once the sketch stopped attacking me, I took in the picture of the drawing.

I_t is me. _

My hand swept across the sketch touching my portrait. My blond hair was as messy was it always was, but the detailed bristles of my hair made it an outstanding masterpiece. My usual pasty, white skin seemed radiant and almost god-like. The sketch screamed Adonis. The depth in my blue eyes was accompanied with a certain melancholy. The hard texture in my eyes was unbreakable.

_Do I really look like this? Am I so full of despair that i've never noticed my pain? How did I become like this ? Why am I so broken?_

"Ah shit. I'm going to be late for algebra 2." I suddenly realized as I broke into a run for my classroom.

The door to my classroom gradually became closer as the ticking time bomb in my head went off.

"Yes, made it just in time!" I said as I entered my classroom seconds before the bell rung.

A smile spread across my face as I walked into my seat (well actually its a chair with a table you know. So technically its not a desk.) my eyes and hand went through the warm up in record time. My hand found its way under my chin into my normal "bored out of my mind" posture. My eyes trailed throughout the class at the frustrated faces on my classmates.

_Oh come on. The warm up wasn't that hard._

A couple groans erupting from the class begged to differ. Everywhere heads were bowed down trying to finish the warm up, but only one head was up, a blond one. Here eyes kept gazing at the clock while her finger was tapping furiously. Just when the bell rang the blond girl quickly walked out the door for lunch had started.

_Hmmm. I wonder if she finished the warm up as fast as me. Oh well, time for lunch. _

* * *

One whiff of the cafeteria food was all I needed to turn my way into the snack bar. My hand grabbed the first pizza box (Caesar's) and paid for it. Quickly I exited the snack bar to sit in my usual table with my usual friends. That is if you consider "usual" as an overactive pyromaniac, a genius obsessed with being right, a scatterbrained musician, and an overprotective mother of a friend.

As I arrived at my table, a piece of chicken went flying through the air. I ducked to evade the chicken, but swiftly got up to glare at the culprit.

"Demyx!" I shouted at the hiding mohawk under the table.

A tiny speck of mohawk was visible above the table (Demyx's hiding place). Short whispers could be heard from under the table.

"Demyx, I know you're under the table. If you don't come out, you will suffer the consequences." I shouted at the mohawk.

"Oh, Roxas, you're no fun. Why are you always a stick in the mud? It was just a tiny chicken prank. No biggie, right". Demyx said as he emerged out of the hiding spot.

"Told you, he was going to get mad", Xion said with a roll to her eyes just as I set my pizza box down.

We all commenced to eat while Demyx was busy stealing Axel's milk. Axel shooting lit matches (he is a pyromaniac, you gotta love him -Ony-chan) at Zexion's open book. A 40 ton hard bound leather book stood between Zexion's plate and him. He used one hand to eat and the other to flip the pages. Every time a match came near Zexion swiftly slapped it away landing in a pile of discarded matches in the center of the table.

"Hey, look it's him again!" Demyx pointed shooting glances at a table 2 or 3 tables away.

A platinum haired boy started at our table, but quickly averted his eyes once he got caught sneaking glances. He resorted to taking notice of the brunette scarfing down the German chocolate cake.

"Oh, it's him. Hmmm... I think he's staring at you again, Xion." Axel replied with a disgusted tone.

Riku had always been seen as the player of the school. The one to only break hearts. We never gave him a chance to get close to our friend, Xion.

Xion tucked herself into a little ball on the table.

"I don't like him. I've heard of what they say about him. I will not become his new toy to break." Xion said in disgust.

"Don't worry, we won't let him get near you, okay" I whispered in her ear. She returned her answer with a reassuring smile.

I took a look at Riku once more, but instead caught a glance at someone else in their table.

Her beautiful blond hair was draped in curls over her right shoulder. Her pretty blue eyes were glazed over as if she weren't really there consciously. Her eyes were fixed into space full of nothing but pain.

_Hmmm... I wonder why she looks so sad. Surely someone this beautiful would have everything in the world. Her skin may seem white and pale but to me she had the skin of a goddess._

In an instant second her blue eyes met mine for a split second, it was all I needed to recognize her. It was as if time itself had stopped. We were the only two left in the room. That is... what I pictured in my head. For that instant moment the pain in her eyes subsided to an ocean of blue, nothing but light.

Aha, I knew it. She's that math whiz from Algebra 2. well at least that's what i've been thinking. Her face turned at the sight of me staring then to shock.

Huh? Why did she look at me like that? I didn't do anything to her.

"Smack", a piece of chicken made contact with my fore head and slowly peeled off.

"Oh, look Roxas has come back to us. You kind of spaced out on us buddy." Axel said with a pat to my back.

"Yeah I noticed that, Axel but did you really had to resort to chicken!" I replied wiping the rest of the chicken off my face.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures my friend", Axel taunted with a smirk.

"But still why chicken. Couldn't you have thrown some bread or something less grimy", I asked with a scowl on my face.

"Oh, you know what happened in the morning with your goldfish", Axel retorted while tapping his two index fingers together. (You perverts better not think THAT okay just checking- Ony-chan).

"Yeah...", I slowly said curiously.

"Well it just so happened that I was the one that told Demyx that your goldfish looked really emo and lonely. And it just so happened that I was the one with the car driving him to walmart. And it just so happened that I directed him to the piranha section. And it just so happened that I gave him your debit card to pay for the dozens of piranha that I took from your wallet when you weren't looking. Did you know that piranha are so exotic that we used up all your money in your debit card? Wait... why do you look so angry?" Axel finished with a questioning look.

The bell rung just at the same time of my eruption of anger.

"Axel, just wait one of these days I will get you", I yelled waving my fist at a running redhead.

_Well at least now its time for my favorite subject._

I darted to my classroom after I threw away my pizza box in the nearest trash can.

* * *

Luxord went through the lecture in his normal catatonic state. Not that I mind; the only things that I was interested in were the numbers and... and... well... never mind.

Instead of listening to Luxord, my eyes and ears concentrated on a certain blond across the room. She was sliding her fingers across a deep scar on the palm of her hand. Her eyes closed as if wincing at the imaginary pain of the already healed scar.

_Hmm... that's a prett_y_ nasty scar. I wonder how she got it. She looks sad and lonely. I hope she's okay._

Her hands reached inside her bag and brought a sketchbook. She opened the sketchbook to a new page, but instead of drawing she closed her eyes. After what seemed like an eternity in my time, she suddenly opened her eyes and quickly stared sketching. Just as she was done she gave a satisfying smile at the drawing and closed the sketchbook.

"Well, students I will choose your partners for solving these problems", Luxord announced to the class bursting my bubble.

_Huh, what? Oh, I just missed it all. Darn it._

"Let's see Jaclyn and Brenda." Luxord said. I rolled my eyes at the tow girls sudden squeals of joy.

_I guess they're best friends._

"Bruno and Jerry."

The two jocks high-fived each other and then grunted in agreement.

_Ahhh, dumb jocks in their own environment. They usually take no heed in the teacher's instructions. They can be found banging their heads into their fellow jocks when they struggle with math._

"Selphie... and...", Luxord replied as an overactive brunette glanced my way. She started giving me kissy faces leading me to crumpling on my table.

_Please don't say me name. Please not with fan girl -Selphie. Please not me._

"Roxas", Luxord sentenced me to my doom. I'm pretty sure I heard an evil laughter afterwards while Selphie started squealing uncontrollably. I kept ignoring the faces that Selphie kept on giving me googly eyes as I waited for the blond's name.

_Been here so many months and i've never even met her._

"Hmm... I see we have an odd one out here", the professor said while standing at the blond girl.

"Considering Selphie's skills in Algebra 2, i've decided that...", he paused just as a smile was brought to my face, "Namine you're going to work with Selphie and Roxas", Luxord finished retreating to his desk.

I saw a glimpse of Selphie fuming when I gathered my work to move towards Namine's table. I wonder why she was fuming. Oh well.

_Mmm... Namine. That's a pretty name that suits a pretty girl. Hmm... I hope I don't look too excited._

I took the seat next to her, while Selphie settled with the one in front of me.

"Ummm... Hi, I'm Roxas", I shyly said scratching the back of my head.

She raised her head in shock, "Oh, hi to you too", she finally replied as she commenced the work.

She ducked her head again causing a wall of hair between us.

_Huh... what did I say?_

"So... Roxas...you know I'm not very good at math", Selphie moved toward me while I moved back, "how about you help me, pwease." she finished as she clung to my arm.

I slowly moved my arm from her hold trying no to hurt her feelings.

_How is it that when I'm in her sight that she always finds a way to touch me? It disgusts me._

"Actually I can see that you already did three of the problems; they're all right. I don't think you need our help", Namine suddenly said in a soft tone.

"Oh yeah, I guess i'll finish the rest of them", Selphie said nervously as if her cover had been blown.

"So...Namine, since we're apparently the only ones done, I guess we could relax and you know talk", I smoothly spoke; well at least that's how it seemed in my head.

"Umm.. sure." she replied while the corners of her mouth twitched into a small smile.

"I noticed you were drawing something a while ago, do you mind if I take-", I started saying.

"No!" Namine sharply cut me off.

"I mean... well...i don't like anyone seeing them", Namine then explained.

"Oh...well, it's okay. I bet you're the best." I said in my most reassuring tone.

Her face then turned red as it ducked to look at her hand. She was tracing the scar again, but this time I saw her shivers.

"Umm...Namine are you okay?" I asked worriedly. She had closed her eyes into a painful expression.

"Huh...oh. Yeah, yeah I'm okay." she said suddenly nodding.

"I know I shouldn't ask this but how did you get that scar?" I asked curiously ducking my head in the process.

"Which scar?" she quickly answered with a question.

"That one", I replied pointing at the scar edged across her right palm. She retracted her hand swiftly as if she had held something extremely hot.

"I don't know." she said staring at the floor.

"Oh, come on. You have to know."

"Well, I don't okay!" she raised her voice at me. (But then not too loud since we're in class.)

"How can you not know where you get got a scar, which by the way looks pretty nasty, no offense." I then mentally slapped myself for my word vomit.

"Why do you even want to know, huh! It's not kike you even care. You don't know me and I don't know you. So leave me alone!"

"Well, I'm sorry for caring." The bell then rang dismissing us.

Namine stomped out of the classroom with on scowl on her face, probably directed at me. I hate her.

_I don't like her. What's so wrong with someone caring for someone else. I don't get her. I hate her. She's too stubborn. Still I don't know why, but I could have sworn that right when the bell rung she had said the words, "No one has ever cared enough to listen."_

* * *

**Demyx- See! I wasn't the only one involved with the whole piranha incident.**

**Demyx yelled to Roxas who was chasing Axel with a water gun***

**Axel- Demyx! Help! He's trying to drown me! Ahh! Water!**

**Roxas- You fish murderer! Who in this fucking world has the fucking idea of mixing piranha with fish! Who! Demyx is in the background staring at the chase***

**Demyx- Water gun + Axel = Mad/sad Axel Yay! Go get him, Roxas!**

***Demyx said throwing his fist in the air***

***Suddenly Axel sneaked behind Demyx***

**Axel- (Matches x Axel) + Demyx = Sad Demyx! *Axel then set Demyx's hair on fire***

**Demyx- Ahh! Not again!**

***Demyx was running around in panic trying to put out the fire***

***Axel collapsed on the floor laughing at his masterpiece while Roxas approached him with his water gun***

**Roxas- Axel...**

**Axel- *stops laughing* What?**

**Roxas- *soaks Axel's hair with the water gun. Axel is dripping wet.* REVENGE IS SWEET!**

**Axel- you little- (the rest is censored for its vulgarity. Its for the children.) *Axel then lunged at Roxas starting yet another chase only this time its Axel chasing Roxas***

**Roxas- Ahh! He's going to burn me to death! *Xion is in the background watching poor Demyx running in circles trying to save his hair, a dripping wet Axel throwing fire balls while chasing Roxas and a Roxas full of soot and charred bits of clothes running away from the pyromaniac* **

**Xion- you guys are never going to learn are you!**

**Ony-chan- let them go, Xion let's just hope they don't kill each other in the end. I need them for my story. By the way readers the "It just so happened" part was inspired by an awesome Fanfiction writer, Athexreh. Love her stories.**

**Xion- so please review. Maybe the reviews will save Demyx's hair. FOR DEMYX'S HAIR!**


End file.
